familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Christina Theresa McInnes (1856-1896)
|contributors=Yewenyi |long_name=Christina Theresa McInnes |birth_year=1856 |birth_month=05 |birth_day=06 |death_year=1896 |death_month=09 |death_day=30 |death_address="Woodleigh" |death_locality=Binda, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |death_sources=DEATH.—The wife of Mr. John Mc Intosh died at her residence on Thursday evening last. The deceased was forty-one years of age and had been for a long time ailing. :: |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1887 |wedding1_locality=Crookwell, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |globals= }} Biography Obituary REDBANK. our correspondent. DEATHS. — six weeks ago (though through a mistake it has never been chronicled in your paper) the death of Mrs. John McIntosh of Woodleigh near Binda occurred. Mrs. McIntosh after her confinement was to all appearance progressing well, when she took a sudden change and Dr. Stokes of Crookwell was at once summoned who pronounced the case one of blood - poisoning. All that medical skill, combined with kind nursing, could do was done for the patient, but in vain, and she passed away on 30th September. The remains of the deceased were interred in the R.C. cemetery at Laggan, being followed by the largest concourse of people ever known in this distriot. At the grave genuine sympathy could be visibly traced on every face, which is not to be wondered at, as Mrs. McIntosh leaves an exceptionally devoted husband, who keenly feels his irreparable loss, and seven children, whose ages range from nine years to an infant. Mrs. McIntosh is a daughter of Mrs. McInnes of Middle Arm, and sister to Mr. A. McInnes of the Commercial Hotel, Goulburn. The wound caused by the above had not had time to heal, when a little boy, three and a half years of age, son of Mr. and Mrs. B. Cunningham of Redbank, died on Thursday morning, 5th instant, and two days later the infant son of the late Mrs. McIntosh. It may be mentioned that Mrs. Cunningham, on the death of her sislter (Mrs. McIntosh), adopted the infant of the latter, which, being in delicate health from the first, through having contracted blood poisoning from its mother, did not long survive her. Mrs. Cunningham's little boy, it appears, having a sore tongue, had the blood-poisoning conveyed from the baby by being washed with the same sponge. In his case it settled in the throat and developed into diphtheria, which caused his death. Both children were interred in the Roman Catholic cemetery at Laggan. The funerals in each case were largely attended, thus evincing the high esteem in which Mr. and Mrs. Cunningham and Mr. McIntosh are held. Much sympathy in felt for the bereaved families which are both widely known and highly respected. This complaint, according to Dr. Stokes who attended the three cases, differs from the epidemic diphtheria inasmuch as it is not contagious, but may be oonveyed by close proximity, so that the microbes of the disease would be passed from one to another. However, the doctor's orders have been strictly carried out, and all drapery that in any way came in contact with the sick has been destroyed, so that there is little fear of the complaint spreading. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from Scotland Category:Resided in New South Wales